February 3020 Wiltshire Legislative Elections
was appointed Prime Minister in January 3020 by President Gaius Selan.]] The February 3020 Wiltshire National Assembly and Local Government Elections '''are set to be held on February 8, 3020 to elect 60 members of the Wiltshire Assembly and Local Government Councils in Wiltshire's 6 local authorities. The results of this election will have a profound impact on who will serve as Prime Minister of Wiltshire. This person is set to be appointed by President Gaius Selan following the elections. This elections are to be held 1 week after the 3020 Wiltshire Presidential Election. Elections '''National Assembly A national poll will be conducted where all registered verified political parties will be shown. The results of this poll will result in a proportional amount of seats given to each party as have won in the poll. For example; if Party A receives 50% of the vote in the poll, they will receive 50% of the seats in the Assembly (30 seats, in this case. Parties have published their lists of candidates. This 'party list' allows voters to view and see the candidates being proposed by each major political party, as well as their flagship policies. Local Government The elections to the Local Authority Councils are not proportional. These councillors are elected to represent the many wards of their authority. Noted below are the number of wards to elect councillors at this election. Note, the number of wards is not proportional to the populations of the respective local authorities. They are set by the authorities themselves. Juneville Central Juneville Central Local Authority Council - 34 wards Newton Newton Town Local Authority Council - 20 wards Wiltshire South Wiltshire South Local Authority Council - 42 wards Walkerton Walkerton City Local Authority Council - 145 wards Minevgrad Minevgrad City Local Authority Council - 67 wards Washington Washington City Local Authority Council - 102 wards Parties The order of the parties below has been decided randomly. The order will change following the results and will be the order of the parties by performance at the election. Liberal Conservatives The Liberal Conservative Party is contesting 403 of the 410 local government seats and have published a party list with 60 names. The LibCons (as they are often referred to) are a centrist/centre-right political party formed from the centre lanes of the Conservative Party. They have a policy platform which sees a wide mix, from nationalization of Wiltshire Trams to tax cuts for middle-class earners. Led by Prime Minister Audrick Hill. Progress The Wiltshirian Progress Party is contesting 371 of the 410 local government seats and have published a party list with 49 names. Progress is an economically right wing party with emphasis on free-market capitalism and Social Darwinism. However, Progress is unique (among right wing parties) for being very inclusive and, as the name suggests, progressive. Progress is a Tarkinist party and is pro-integration of all species, races, sexes and gender identities. Led by Sid Velum. Socialists The Socialist Party is contesting 408 of the 410 local government seats and have published a party list with 60 names. The Socialists were, prior to 3019, a major political force in Wiltshire - losing favour to the Labour Party in 3019. However, under the leadership of Tony Beck, the left-wing Socialist Party has published a plan to recapture the country's support in this election. In the report, the new Leader lays out plans for pro-nationalization, pro-higher corporate taxes and a stronger anti-fascism message. The Socialists have turned to the centre of their 3019 stances and have moved away from their anti-capitalistic messaging, more towards that of former Prime Minister Frank Eddington. The Socialist Party is pro-universal healthcare. Körperschaftlich Reich Verband The Körperschaftlich Reich Verband (Corporate Party) is contesting all 410 local government seats and has published a party list with 60 names. The KRV is the sole-legal ruling party of the New Corporate Republic. The Party is a fascist, right-wing party that is aggressively anti-Tauran and pro-NCR. They are standing on a platform of the re-birth of an independent Wiltshire Reich. It is unlikely the KRV will form the government, however, with a strong presence in the Assembly it may put whomever ends up as Prime Minister in a hard position when going against the NCR and it's policies. Labour The Labour Party is contesting 399 local government seats and has published a party list with 59 names on it. The Labour Party was formed in 3019 as an alternative to the "far-left" policies the Socialist Party was turning to. The party had widespread support and formed the government between April and June of that year. The party, which is pro-universal healthcare and a broadly centre-left platform, saw another resurgence when Henry Campbell-Trenneman formed a government prior to the NCR conquest of Wiltshire. The party, now led by Mark Edwin, is attempting to re-capture the flame that Campbell-Trenneman used to enter government last year. Timetable * February 1 - Party list nominations opened, * February 3 - Party list nominations closed, * February 3 - 3020 Wiltshire Presidential Election, * February 4 - LibCons launched manifesto, * February 5 - Socialists and others launch manifesto, * February 6 - Leader's Debate, * February 7 - Voting registration closes, * February 8 - Polling day